clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Tails Chronicles: The Really Dim Fraternity
Tails Chronicles: The Really Dim Fraternity is an event that some time travellers have confirmed to happen in the future. It hasn't been released to the public though and is in the safe keeping of Mayor McFlapp. It's most likely kept secret so that Tails6000 and his friends don't instantly know what to do in the future. Director Benny does not approve of it, as he says it's to random. Prologue Military Headquarters, Downtown Eastopolis, Eastshield 6:45 AM, December 5th, 2009 "Attention all units! Radar has detected several large objects over Eastopolis. This is not a drill, repeat this is not a drill! Send the Air Force and get our men out there." Alarms had gone off all over Eastopolis as a couple of large objects could be seen in the sky. Many penguins had been woken up, and Chicks were crying everywhere. The military was sure they had it under control though, sending out elite penguins wearing jet packs and holding ROFLCOPTER weapons. "Destroy no matter what men. Defeat is not an option. Destroy them all and make sure none escape." "Rodger that General. Let's do this." As the penguins took off they got a better look at the objects. They resembled large Airships and each one had enormous cannons poking out of the blimp's bridge. There was one that stood out. It was larger than all the others, and it had two cannons. The jetpack wearing tried to contact it. "Unidentified Aircraft approaching over Eastopolis. Indentify yourself and your crew or we will be forced to attack!" Just then, the cannons shot out an enormous laser that instantly incinerated the penguin's jetpacks. Luckily all the crew made it down safely in parachutes, but then a menacing laugh came from the Aircraft. "I'd know that laugh anywhere," said one of the penguins. "We need to send out more troops!" Just then all the tv screens in Eastopolis went blank, and then a Gray Puffle appeared on the screen, wearing glasses and holding a wrench. It was none other than Doctor Aye-Que. "Ha ha ha, it appears that Tails6000 isn't here to rescue you this time." ---- Behind Aye-Que's blimp, there was a small plane. It was none other than Cyclone, and in it were Tails6000 and his friends Wings, Fists, and Kaylee. "You guys ready?" Asked Tails. "Let's do this!" Yelled Fists. "I'm with ya Tails," Replied Wings. "Anything for you Tails," said Kaylee as she blinked her eyes. "Bleh..." Tails whispered. With that, Tails and friends quietly flew their airplane under the airship and entered through a vent in the hull. ---- "So you mean we have to surrender and agree to become part of the Aye-Que Empire or you'll blow us up?" Asked a nearby reporter. "Exactly!" Replied Aye-Que on the screen. "You have about an hour to give me your answer. Or else I'll take my wrench and make you wish you never built this city. "We will never surrender to you Aye-Que!" Yelled General Puff. "I suggest you go back to your little workshop and play with your little toys!" "You've pushed my patience to much this time. Say farewell to all of Eastopo.... Just then a loud crash could be heard in the ship. Aye-Que looked back to see Tails and his friends. "And you've pushed my patience one to many times Aye-Que. Now put down your wrench and the military might just go easy on you." "NOT SO FAST YOU IRRITATING PENGUIN! THIS TIME I'LL BE DONE WITH YOU FOR GOOD!" Aye-Que made a loud squeaking sound, and multiple guard robots (also holding wrenches) came out and began firing lasers and throwing their tools. "Do ya like em?" Asked Aye-Que Sarcastically. "They're my new design. They're currently being mass produced Ayetropolis." "Not if we can help it they won't. You guys ready?" "Tails, Watch Out!" Yelled Wings. One of the robots had jumped into the air, and was about to land on Tails. Luckily, he pulled his Hot Sauce Gun out and the robot started to short-circuit. "Thanks Wings. Anyways, is everyone ready?" "Let's get him!" Yelled Kaylee holding up her hammer. "He's Mine!" Claimed Fists. "Quick guys, let's lay some PWNage!" Said Tails. Using their skills, Tails, Fists, and Kaylee defeated all the robots in less than a minute. "Ha ha ha Tails," said Aye-Que. "You may have defeated my robots, but you'll never stop my brilliant plan. This time it's just to brilliant for you to defeat. I'd say it's so brilliant that...... "Hey look two random wires," said Wings. Immediately he cut them from where they were plugged in, and Aye-Que freaked out. "NO! Those two wires contain the GYROSCOPES for my blimp! Do you KNOW what gyroscopes are?!" The others shook their heads. "IT'S WHAT KEEPS MY BLIMP UPRIGHT AND NOT FALLING! YOU JUST DESTABILIZED MY BLIMP!" Without any proper item to keep it straight and in the air, Aye-Que's blimp began to nosedive back to the snow around Eastopolis. Tails and his friends hopped on the Cyclone and they all escaped, but Aye-Que and his fleet plummeted down '''OVER NINE THOUSAAAAAAAAAAAAND' feet all the way to the ground just outside of Eastopolis. Two military penguins were standing a few yards away watching. "Well, er, friend seems like Doctor Aye-Que died a most horrible death." "Indeed, a major impact in a long running battle when the main villian dies. We need to make this occasion as tragic and dramatic as possible to satisfy fans, and build up to the suspenseful suspense of his nearly in-escapable return." "Indeed friend, now let's go get some lunch." The blimp later crashed into a huge mound of snow in the restaurant Tidalwave11 works (Everyone forgets the name of the place.) at, somewhere in Eastshield. The staff rushed out to see the wreckage. "Boss, is this the coach that was meant to carry those 38 people who made the reservations?" Tidalwave11 asked to his boss. "No, the coach is over there." The boss replied to the Southern Kanta Chef, pointing to a larger blimp landing near the wreckage of Aye-Que's blimp. Chapter I: An Unusual Reception Snow Mountain Zone, Trans-Antarctica 6:45 AM, September 6th, 2011 It had been about two years since Tails and his team had defeated Doctor Aye-Que for good. Since that time, Tails had left his friends to take a long earned vacation. He was in none other than Snow Mountain Zone. A place he hadn't visited in a long time. Having enough of staying in the city all the time, this was the very place Tails wished to be at the moment. He was sitting on a lounge chair relaxing while enjoying some Cream Soda. Just then he heard his cell phone ringing. Quickly he picked it up. "Hello," said Tails. "Hi Tails! It's me Wings." "Ah. Good to hear from you old buddy. How are things goin for ya?" "I'm afraid not so good. Fists has been captured along with the Destruction Gems." Tails eyes widened and he spit out his soda. "Wh-WHAT! How? When? WHY?" "It was some group of criminals who called themselves the Capturers took him. We need you to come back right away." Tails scratched his head and then shrugged his shoulders. "Well I suppose. Even though my vacation doesn’t run out until next month." "Thanks Tails. I knew we could count on you. I can see where you are on my computer screen. Just ask for help if you need it." "Anything else buddy." Asked Tails. "Oh ya. I've sent Kaylee to bring you back to my workshop in Middle City. Hopefully you can make it." Tails slapped his forehead and gave a small grunt. "Not Kaylee. Why couldn't you have gotten someone else." "Who else could I send Tails. Freeze is busy on an important mission for the military, and no ones heard from Speeddasher in quite awhile." Tails rolled his eyes and then pouted. "Fine I guess I'll go to meet her. But she had better not act all annoying." "Don't worry Tails. Apparently she's interested in someone else now. Also Tails, do you remember that battery I gave you when you first left." "You mean the one you told me not to use ever?" "Ya, that one. Attach it to your cell phone and I'll be able to talk to any time you need help and you won't have to keep calling me back." "Thanks buddy. I'll do just that." Tails attatched the battery, and then said goodbye. He was know ready for his most exciting adventure yet. ---- "Thanks buddy. I'll do just........ The screen then went black as a strange armored creature turned off the tv. There were many others there, but one was different and appeared to be the leader. "Those robots we re-programmed picked up this transmission. What do you suggest we do great one?" The leader then turned to face a tied up Fists. Her armor started to glow and she pulled out a small needle. "You didn't have to bring your little friends into this you know. Oh well, I suppose we'll just have to exterminate them." "You don't know Tails!" Yelled Fists. "He may not be the smartest penguin out there, but I can tell he'll have no trouble beating the likes of you. I can't believe I just said that." The leader of these creatures didn't want to listen to fists anymore so she stuck the needle into his flipper and he fell into a deep sleep. She then turned around and pointed to one of the creatures. "Go to were this so called Tails is and stop him from exiting Snow Mountain Zone. If he resists, kill him." The creatures bowed and then ran towards the exit of their hideout. The leader then continued. "The rest of you prepare yourselves and start polishing your armor. Oh, and program those robots to attack Tails and his friends. That will give us time to complete our little plan." ---- Tails zoomed past the snow covered mountains, and ran through the loops at high speeds. He was sure to collect plenty of rings on his way and soon he had a quite a few. Just then he heard a huff. He turned around to see a tired old penguin holding an ax. He ran over to see what was wrong. "Hey there. I noticed that you seem to be having a bit of trouble there." The old penguin looked up, and Tails recognized him immediately. "Auld Lang Syne! Um, what are you doin here?" "Same as you are youngster, vacation. I may be old, but I can still move. Chopping wood I don't think I can do though." Tails scratched his head. "Why would ya need to chop wood? You have that really nice house right over there." Tails pointed to a very nice house with a hot tub, a Night Club, and even a private McDoodle's. "I'm gonna be roastin some marshmallows with my grandkids. They just love these things." "Well I suppose I could help," said Tails. "Oh now that would be mighty fine there youngster, but I don't want to.... "It's no trouble Auld Lang Syne. This won't take long at all." Tails then rushed over and quickly chopped the wood and then handed it over to Auld Lang Syne. "Thanks there youngster." "Like I always say, it's all about speed." "Well I'd like to do somethin to repay you. Here take these." The old penguin handed over a Health Weed to Tails and also gave him a Chili Dog. "Wow that was great Tails," said Wings through the communicator. "It just goes to show ya that helping can sometimes benefit you." Tails then said goodbye to Auld Lang Syne, and headed off towards a nearby dock. He then hopped on a nearby raft, and smelled the air. "Ah Snow Mountain Zone. It's been awhile since I had last been here. I remember the good times I used to have in this part of Antarctica." "You mean when Aye-Que turned all the Puffles, Terns, and Seals into robots and turned them against us?" "Yup, good times." Just then he saw something approaching him. It was a Harp Seal, and it looked angry. "Whoa, what's up with that seal?" Asked Tails. "I'm not really sure Tails," replied Wings. "But it doesn’t look happy." The seal then snarled and ran towards Tails. "Well, I guess this will be just like old times." ---- Tails got out his punching, gloves ran in the direction of the Seal. "It's time to do this the old fashioned.....OW!" The seal whapped Tails and sent him straight into a tree. Tails climbed down though, but he was now very clumsy and had a black eye. Just then two Skuas joined the Seal and they looked ready to attack. Tails reached for his communicator. "W-Wings. I d-don't think this is g-going so good." "Don't worry Tails. I'm scanning the creatures right now. Every enemy you fight has a weakness you can use." Wings used a device in the communicator to scan each creature. The results then showed up on the screen. "Skua 1: Has trouble dancing." "Oh," said Wings. "Skua 2: Doesn't speak Dutch very well." "Oh dear." ''"Harp Seal: Is allergic to citrus." Wings slapped his head with his flipper and pouted. "I'm afraid you're on your own here Tails. I wish you luck." Wings signed out and Tails got back up. "I guess I'm gonna have to make a dash for it." Tails ran as fast as he could and the animals followed. They were no match for him though, and now he was way ahead. "It's all about speed." Just then he saw a crate up ahead. He tried to stop, but he was going to fast and he ran into it. "Okay! Who puts crates in the middle of no where?!?!" The animals then caught up and Tails had no choice but to fight again. The animals attacked, but luckily they missed. Tails was still exhausted though. Then an idea came to him. "I guess all those days of playing Super Sapie Brothers Brawl are gonna pay off now." Tails jumped us into the air and then dove straight down like a missile onto one of the Skuas. It was now knocked out, and Tails only had two more enemies left. Tails then grabbed the other Skua and banged his head against his own. "YEEEEEEEEELP!" The bird yelled. "Ow, ow, ow," said Tails as his head had also taken damage and there was a small cut on his arm. The seal was now snarling more than ever. "It's just you and me now," said Tails. "Bring it on." The seal then charged and knocked Tails off his feet. Tails now felt very un-stable, and he didn't know whether he was gonna win or not. Just then he knew what he had to do. "Good thing I saved this soda." Tails pulled out a bottle of Cream Soda and threw it at the seal who immediately started drinking it. Just then the Seal felt very sick, and fell down. Tails then walked over and handed over some medicine for when it woke up. "I sure am glad that this soda has Citrus in it." Tails then walked away from the animals and continued down the path. ---- A few hours had passed and Tails was still running. He ran into a few more animals along the way, but managed to defeat them all. Just then he saw some crates ahead of him. He quickly stopped so he wouldn't run into them. Wings then started talking to him on the comunicator. "Tails, Kaylee is nearly to where you are. Remember, try not to upset her." Tails rolled his eyes and then saw Kaylee running towards him. With her hammer she smashed all of the crates and then ran up to hug Tails. "I knew I'd help you one day Tails I just knew it." Tails rolled his eyes and wiggled out of her hug. "You do know I could've just jumped over the crates myself," said Tails." Kaylee huffed and threw her hammer at the ground. This caused Tails to loose his footing and he fell down. "Anyways," said Kaylee. "I'm really glad to see you again Tails. Though not as much as before. You see, I've got a new boy friend. His name is um, um...... "I've got no time for this Kaylee. We've gotta get movin." Kaylee huffed, but she decided to follow Tails. ---- A lone penguin sat on a bench in Middle City. He was dark black and was holding up a picture. He then tossed it away and huffed. "Well those days are over," he said. "I wish they could continue though. It seems penguins like me are just ment to wander around the place." Just the the penguin's phone started ringing. He answered it and a message started playing. "Hello Fake Ninja. It seems that you've missed your friends." "WHAT? Who is this and what do you want?" The voice laughed and the penguin growled. "We have information that one of your friends is in danger. You know that metal one." "That's ridiculous. He knows how to take care of himself." "Oh is that so. Why not check your radar system." The penguin pulled out his radar device and realised that he had lost the signal. "What have you done?!?!" Asked the penguin angrilly. The voice laughed once again. "Calm down penguin. Your friends will be fine as long as you follow our orders. "Name them!" Yelled the penguin. "It very simple. Stop Tails from reaching the Foggy Ruins." The penguin growled and smashed his phone against the ground. "Ha, did they actually think I would obey them. I can find him perfectly on my own." The penguin set off for the nearest mechacnics shop for some needed supplies. ---- Soon after when they reached a bridge one of the armored penguins blocked the way to middle city. "Hold it there!" he said. "Alright who are you and why are you here!?!" said Tails very angered at him. "The name is classified, but I was sent by Eclipse to stop both of you." said the armored minion revealing his mission. "Uhhh, You said a bit too much", said tails a bit happy about his revealing sentence. "...awww man oh well, now I can just fight you" he said as they started battle. Tails then started the battle with a punch. Then Kaylee attacked with her hammer knocking him out swiftly. The Armored Creature then mysteriously vanished. Tails however didn't notice that it had disapeared. He just stared after the hammer as he noticed how strong that attack was. "What?" Asked Kaylee a bit confused at Tails as he was shocked. "Lets just hurry to Wings", said tails as they both went to Middle City. ---- When the 2 got to middle city the frst thing to do was look for Wings, when they reached to him they had a small reunion "Whats up!" said tails with his welcoming type of reunion "Tails glad to see you" said wings giving him a hi-five "So update us on the capture......ers thing." said tails trying to say the capturers right "They took fists and the destruction gems...what is worse they might take the MASTER GEM!" said wings trying to keep calm "MY GOODNESS!" said Kaylee squeezing tails Tails tried to pry her off but her squeeze was powerful "General Puff said to meet him at the PSA base here, lets go!" said wings about to open thew door When they met up with Freeze again they went to the P.S.A. base and met with the general "Ah Tails good to see you after a long year or so" said the general happy to see him "It sure has General" said Tails in reply "So general give my friends the scoop about the capturers" said Freeze telling the general to tell them the story "It's lucky to tell you we also got the Destructix on the case" "Hey Tails good to see ya!" said one of them in response "As I was saying" you must go to Foggy ruins, then that might help you find Fists" said Freeze "Good idea, there is a bridge to the ruins, you could get there by your cyclone" said the General "Okay" said Tails and they ran off "May the best of luck be with them" he said and he let a sigh of relief Chapter 2:the Search for Fists when they came to the cyclone they were at foggy ruins "It's called a shower guys why doesn;t everyone use it "Ummmmm We all shower, it's because the fog is very smelly" said Tails to reply to Freeze then there was a huge penguin coming through the fog, they thought it was a monster but when he emerged it was very familiar "PUFFY? PUFFY WHERE ARE YOU?" he said looking for his puffle "Hey Huge!" said Kaylee saying hi to her friend "Hi Kaylee good to see you, can you help me find my puffy?" he asked "Sure, you can join us too," said Tails, "but we can't follow through the gas" "It just tickles my nose" he said in reply, as they follow he can block the fog from their sight and noses later on they found a type of base "HELP ME OUT OF HERE!" said a familiar voice who was red, amnd he wore a brown vest brown shoes and a brown hat "That sounds like fists!" Tails said and he hopped down the stair case and untied him "Thank goodness you came" Fists said thanking him "No sweat, look we gotta get out of here soon.......if the capture....whatevers find us we'll all be found" said Tails "Yeah, we need help" "I got an idea, lets call Aye-Que" said Wings "Yeah because since we saw robots, he has to be somewhere" said Freeze" "I heard he reformed" said Tails "I believe so, lets go" said fists and they ran off Chapter 3: The Hunt for Dr. Aye-Que Result *To be revealed See also * Tails6000 * Speeddasher * Doctor Aye-Que * Omega External links * This is a parody of Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood. Category:Events Category:Stories